Summer's Only so Long
by ikays
Summary: AU. Buffy's parents have seperated and she's spending the summer with her mom in Sunnydale. Away from her 'real life' she feels free and even takes notice to two guys (hmm I wonder who they shall be).


Title: Summer's Only so Long

Author: IKAYS

Note: Hi, this is my first fic here... so I'm not exactly sure about it. I don't have a beta reader so I would like to just tell you that I'm not perfect (no really). I know this story is full of mistakes and I don't mind if you want to yell at me for them. I'm sorry about them though. Anyway this story is an au told in Buffy's POV. Please tell me if I should continue or if it's awful. If anyone likes it, I hope to update soon, otherwise it shall be terminated. Thank-you for checking it out in any case. I very much appreciate it.

IKAYS (oh and if you have a fic that you want someone to review (any genre) I'd very much love to read it, please feel free to ask)

I opened my car door slowly all the time staring at the house in front of me. This was the first time I had been to my mom's house. Maybe you might have guessed already that I'm trying to tell you that my parents aren't together. It's been a year since they separated. I'm now in grade 10 well technically going into grade 11. Right now I'm in that strange time... the time in between grades, called summer. Usually summer is a time for happy kids leaving their dormitories and going home, but for my sister and me it was going to be weird, awkward and lonely. I'm confusing you... aren't I? Maybe I should fill you in a bit.

When my mom and dad split up, it was the end of summer. Actually the day before school was to start. I think they wanted to make everything simpler. Thinking that they would be giving the whole school year for their kids to get used to them not being together... at one house. I should tell you also that Dawnie, my sister, and me go to a private school. We both talked about it and decided that we didn't want to venture home to either house on the holidays. We knew one of our parents would be hurt if we didn't go and see them.

Dawn and I are pretty close in ages, she's one year younger than I am. We're really close so when we decided to do this we knew we'd at least be together when all our friends left for home. But the summer was something we had dreaded since Dawn first asked about it. We decided together that each of us would go to a different house. It broke my heart to leave her at the school waiting for the bus, but I had to. I really don't know if I can be without her for the entire summer but at least this will work out better for our parents. We worry about them too much. We're the kids and still we're looking after them!

My mom lives in a sturdy house, not as big as dad's, who kept their old house. Mom told me that she didn't want to live a life as rich as her old one. That she wanted to be like everyone else. So she let our dad keep everything, the house, money all of it. She got a job in small Sunnydale and says she's never been happier. She works at the school, teaching science. I thought my mom was really cool for doing all that, for giving up everything she'd ever known, even without a battle. She didn't want me and Dawn to have to go through all that. I think that was half the reason she choose this life. As you might be able to tell... Dawn went to live with dad and I came here to mom's. I'm really glade about that, mom and me always got along better than dad and I. He was always so busy, I hope Dawn will have fun there though. Lots of shopping for her to do and a bunch of friends to hang with. That's my downside, I don't know anyone here.

I walk up the path and turn to lock my car doors. I click the button on the key chain and smile at my baby, my red Porsche. Dad thought it was perfect for my birthday when I turned 16. Mom thought that it was a bit extreme, but in the end dad won and I got it. I turn back to the door that now looms mere inches from my face. I don't want to knock but I have to. I reach my hand forward and am just about to take that leap when a hand gently pats me on the shoulder. I jump, and turn quickly around.

"Hey Buffy, sorry to frighten you... I was just working out in the garden," I find my mom saying to me. I look her up and down. Her clothes are all dirty. I never knew that she gardened... we always had a person for that. But I just love her for it. I always wanted a normal life as well. This just makes me feel more at home. I smile as mom opens the door for me.

"Thanks," I say as I walk into the waiting room, "So how have you been?" My tone is filled with worry. I don't want to sound worried but I am. I don't know how mom's been doing all alone in this house. Sure she says she happy here but is she really? It's very big for just her. She's lived with someone for so long... What if she's been going crazy all alone? What if she's been having a really hard time? I look down at my feet, ashamed, because I know I could have stayed with her. I was just too scared to leave my planed life, with Dawn at our school. Mom did so much more than I ever could.

"Oh Buffy, you worry too much. I've been great. Better than ever. I'm so happy I moved out here, away from everything," My fears are quelled but I can't help but cringe about her being away. Yes she's away... away from everything that would help her deal. She smiles and I have to admit she's done very well for herself I return her smile. "I've got lunch ready for us... its nothing special just spaghetti. I know you love it." My smile widens when I hear about food... "We're just going to have so much fun together this summer."

I follow my mom to the kitchen. It's really nice, very inviting. "I think so too... are you working? I know you mostly work at school but summer's a really long time..." Can mom afford me staying with her? Is she breaking even? I know I'm acting like a parent but I'm used to it. I've always taken care of everyone; it's just who I am.

"Actually I'm glad you asked. I wanted to tell you, that I'm going to be helping a few students out in the summer, 9:00 to 12:00. Actually I'm teaching them Math, which isn't my expertise but I agreed to help the math teacher, Mr. Giles out. I hope this won't ruin our summer together. Also it's gonna be held here. So that means it might get kinda loud early in the morning," I nod along as my mom explains to me her 'new life'. I'm happy to hear that she actually has a 'life'. It's a sure sign that she can live on her own. "But I also wanted to ask you to help, you're so good at math."

I'm happy mom asked I wanted to get involved in her life. This is the perfect way to do it without being 'nosy Buffy' that people say I sometimes get like, "Sure mom I'd love to help you. It's not like I know anyone here anyway." This might even help me make friends. Two stones with one throw. Isn't that what that one person said? Hey I was never that good at remembering those quotes.

My mom hugs me and I hug back. I've missed her terribly. "I'm so happy to hear that," mom replies. I'm happy that I can help out here. I didn't want to be the lazy daughter of the busy body in town. I wonder what I'll be doing when I'm not helping? There must be something in this town...

"So how many people are gonna be coming?" I ask. I'm pretty good at math, it's true. I might only be going into grade 11 but I'm already done my entire high school math. Mom's good at math too... I guess the science teacher was the next option for teaching math. You do need to know math to be a science teacher. Also I don't think the school here had much of a choice. It's a very small place.

"Well not that many people... Only five, but that doesn't include you, Mr. Giles, me and another helper." Mom explaind to me. That sounds promising.

"So when does this all start?"

"Tomorrow... I know you just got here but I didn't have a choice about when it started. The school system and all... It's only being held here this year because the school is going through a big makeover and they thought it would be best to just have it at a house. Mr. Giles couldn't have it at his because it was too small."

I nodded my head as I sat down and dug into my spaghetti. I really did love it. Mom and I chatted for a while until my eyes started to close. "I'm out... see you tomorrow," I told mom. I really would need my sleep if I had to wake up early tomorrow.

"Same, here I'll show you where you'll be staying," mom replied. I'm glade I'm gonna have my own room. At school I had to share with two of my friends, although at home (I mean at my dad's house. That's so weird, wow I never thought of it that way but I guess it will now always be like that) I had one huge room all to myself.

"That'd be helpful. I left my bags in my car. I'll just get them later. Too lazy," I answer. I'm wearing sweats anyway; I can just sleep in them and get my stuff tomorrow.

Mom smiled and chuckled. "Yeah sure Hun." She led me up the stairs and to my room. We hugged and parted as she went to her own room. I looked into my 'new room' and just before I entered mom turned back to me and told me "I love you Buffy, you know that. I'm so happy that you're here."

"I love you too mom. I'll see you in the morning," I yawned and we both went into our selective rooms. My room has light green and white stripes around it. Mom knew me so well; she'd mentioned that she had decorated it for me earlier while we talked. I stumbled to the bed and fell into it. Soft and comfy. I was asleep in less time than it takes to say 'tomorrow'.

IKAYS


End file.
